S Rebirth
by NiuWang
Summary: In Besaid when Tidus comes back.Is this all a dream?Or has he really come back?
1. Chapter One: A Dream?

S-Rebirth

_Written October 9,2010_

_**Disclaimer:**_

The setting, characters, and inspiration for the plot all belong to _Square Enix_. Some dialog is taken from game clips of _Final Fantasy X-2_. Fans of the game will recognize which content is not mine, so theres no need for me to take credit for whats not mine.. My thanks goes out to Square Enix and their wonderful game designers for giving us such inspiring entertainment.

Any resembelnce between my fanfic and any of yours is completely unintentional. If I do happen to have some resemblence you can notify me & tell me how to fix it.

_**Authors Note:**_

This is my very first _Final Fantasy X-2_ Fan may not be as good as some but please feel free to leave a let me know if there are any Spelling/Grammer errors,so that I may watch out for those when I read the next Chapters over.

Chapter One: A Dream?

"Are you real?"Yuna screamed as she hugged gently moved her hands across his face and shoulders making sure.

"I think so." He gently rests his chin upon her as she checked him one more time. Tidus waited.

Unsure he asked, "Do I pass?" She shook her head,"Hmm,your back.". Self assured Tidus looked at her, "I'm back."

"Yes,you are home." She chuckled lightly. They stood there,and Tidus looked in Yunas Green and Blue Eyes,slowly they went in for a kiss. "Hey you two get a room" Wakka yelled laughing. "Hey, who asked you Wakka?"Tidus remarked with a grin on his face.

They turned back and ran to shore. Wakka as playful as always grabbed Tidus out of Yunas grasp and put him in a headlock while giving him a a friendly beating until Tidus reversed it and ended up pinning Wakka down to the ground. "Awww,Wakka you ruined the can't Yunie and Tidus have there alone time." Rikku pouted throwing down her arms and stomping her feet in a childish manner. "Hey,they had there alone time while there were standing there making out,ya?" Tidus looked around and everyone was chuckling.

They headed back to the the way back to the village,Tidus was really and everyone looked at him,then she asked, "Is something wrong?"Tidus looked at Yuna and shook his head no. "While I was gone,what did I miss?". As Yuna and the rest if the Gullwings were thinking of where to start Tidus was lost in his own thoughts. "Am I real?Is this really happening, or is this just a dream.I dont know;but I really want to find some answers."

"Ooh,Yunie I know where to start."Rikku shouted while dancing in a childish manner. "When we found that sphere of Shuyin." Tidus heard the name,and looked akwardly at Rikku, "Who's Shuyin?" Rikku started off, "Okay, it all started..." Just as she was about to finish her sentence Paine yanked her over towards the rest of the gang and let Yuna start off. Tidus chuckled at the reaction Rikku had when she had done that, "It started when we found this Sphere that we thought was turned out that is wasn't."She sighed in dismay remembering when she found out. "He _did_ look a lot like you,but he personality wise nothing like you." Tidus listened quietly waiting to hear the rest. "Kimarhi, was the one who had gave us the sphere because he thought it was you."

She continued, "He had the same hair as you,almost the same facial features as you too." Tidus looked at her confused. "If you want,you could look at the still have it." calmly he refused the offer to see the Sphere.

During the night back at the village everyone was sitting around a huge bonfire,just like they had the night Yuna became a Summoner. Tidus stared into the fire remembering everything that had happened two years he had broke into the Temple and witnessed Yuna become a she asked him to be her ,even the tournament when they had won the Crytal Cup in he's back from where they had first met.

Everyone around him was dancing. Just as a sigh came out Rikku had pulled him up telling him to dance.  
He tried to pull away from the 17 year old Al Bhed girl,but could not get out of her Yuna walked up. "Rikku, he just came back." Interrupting Yuna before she couldd finish her sentence, "Exactly,he just came back,he should be celebrating." She shook her butt in a side to side motion facing it towards Tidus as he was beginning to sit back down.

Tidus looked at her then turned away quickly leading to Yuna chuckling at his childish slowly sat next to him,exhausted from partying. "Hey,we missed you ya since the Final Summoning Yuna wouldn't stop looking for you." Tidus looked at Wakka,saddened. "Why are you so sad huh?You should be living it up with the rest of us." Tidus set his hand on his forehead. "Geez, you sound just like Rikku." They both chuckled at his remark. "I remember when I first met you,ya. Coming our of the middle of the ocean like you did earlier today." Wakka chuckled at the memory. "Dont you remember? You got hit with a blitzball." Tidus looked at him trying to keep a straight face,but ended upi giggling at the memory. Wakka re-inacted the event,then said the first words that came out of his mouth when they had first met.

The next day Tidus woke up on a straw bed wondering where he was. Then Lulu walked through the door holding Vidina. "Goodmorning, everyones outside should go join them". "Why aren't you out there with them?" He asked. "I have to change the baby,don't worry I'll be back out there you should go what happened last night you should get some food to start your day."

He walked out the hut and sees everyone sitting by what was the bonfire everyone was dancing around last night. Wakka looked at him,with a big grin on his face,"Well,goodmorning to you princess". Everyone chuckled at his greeting. Yuna looked at Rikku and whispered something in her ear. Tidus unsure what they were whispering to each other and let alone not caring went to the fire and got some food.

When he sat down Yuna and Rikku were giggling at him. "So,what are we doing today?"Unsure he looked looked at Tidus and just came out with his original plans. "Well,I was wanting to go warm up the Aurochs for the Blitzball Season,ya out to Luca and play some Exhibition Matches." Wakka was waving his arms in a circular motion to stretch them out. "Wanna come join us, or do you want to spend more alone time with Yuna?" He chuckled at Tidus whom was turning somewhat read in the face, which made everyone laugh.


	2. Chapter Two: Luca

**Chapter Two: Luca.**

"Well when your ready gather your things because we are boarding the ship like we did two years ago." Tidus looked around as everyone had stood up and left to gather there belongings for the second that passed by he felt more distant. Then he walked over and sat on a log sitting next to the fire and finished his he went to put up his dishes he thought to himself, "What possible reason would ther be for me having come back?". Sitting outside the door was Rikku,Yuna and Pain. Tidus has still never met Paine although he's seen her a couple of times now. As the cheerful boy he is he introduced himself.

Paine looked at him and turned away. "You know,we went through a lot just to bring you back." Tidus feeling awkard didn't know what to do so he just chuckled nervously,and confused. "You know that wasn't the reaction I was hoping to get."

It was about mid afternoon and everyone was waiting by the docks. When Tidus had finally arrived, everyone was waving. "Hey, come on we aint got all day!" Wakka shouted. "Yeah!" Tidus shouted back. "Old man, you ready for the game of your life? A quick game at the Pool in ?" Everyone was surprised at what he said. Several moments later they we're almost at Luca. Tidus was practicing his blitzball moves,Wakka was sitting in a room trying to stop his child from crying until Lulu picked him up. Rikku and Paine were playing the new popular game,Sphere Break.

Yuna crept behind Tidus as he landed firmly on the ships deck. She moved her arms around him and hugged him. "I really missed you." Tidus stood there relaxed,wondering what to say. "When I disappeared after the final summoning..Faded away actually.I was sent to the Farplanes. I tried to whistle,to see if you could here me." Yuna quite saddend by his story pushed her forhead on his back trying to prevent herslef from crying.

Tidus once again started practicing the Jecht Shot Mark III. Yuna was watching and she recognized it immediately. "What was the name of that move? Was it...The Jecht Shot Mark III". She chuckled lightly at the name. Happy to see that she remembered the name. "Yeah,remember when I first attempted it?On this same exact ship?". He smiled at the memory.

When they docked at Luca, it was more crowded than ever. Suddenly a bunch of kids walked up to Yuna. "Lady Yuna, when will you have your next concert?" one child asked. A few seconds later another child asked, "Will it be soon?Are you going to sing that one song like you did in Thunder Plains?" Tidus was looking at Yuna, he leaned to over to her ear and whispered, "Sing?I'd like to hear it. If you can." Yuna lightly pushed him away giggling at him. She answered the childrens questions then looked at Tidus. "You don't believe I can sing?I could show you a sphere."

"Whoa, I totally forgot.I was supposed to meet Wakka at the registration counter." Tidus kissed Yuna before rushing off to meet up with Wakka. Paine walks up behind Yuna. "He's got quite a a 19 year old he's pretty childish." Yuna looked up at Paine giggling at her comment about Tidus. "Oh, you'll get used to all you did help us search for him." Paine turned away and stared at the ocean. "Only because you wanted to." Yuna giggled at her smart lie,then started walking to get some food, as she was on her way she saw a man with a large red over coat. She silently thought to herself, "Is must be." She tried to chase the man who walked towards the stands that surrounded the pool,but had lost sight of him. She headed back and saw Tidus surrounded by a group of people screaming and yealling at him.

"Ow,hey stop that." he screamed. One lady was in a traditional Kilika clothing. She was hitting Tidus with her sandal saying, "Why did you ocme back? You took control of my son." she started to cry. "He took his own life because you made you to hell Shuyin!" Yuna rushed over and saw that Wakka and the Aurochs were trying to push the crowd back. "Gaah, Who the hell is this Shuyin? Whoever he is. I'll let you know it is not me. I'm Tidus." Several minutes later Rikku arrived with security guards to pull away the crowd of people.

The team headed down into the locker room. Tidus had taken a shower,water was dripping from his Blond hair. He was holding a towle with his pinky drying out the water that had went into his ears. "Geez,what was that all about?Why does everyone hate this...Shuyin guy?Why do they think I'm him." At that moment he remembered what Yuna had said about Shuyin,that they had looked a lot alike. Later that day Tidus finds Yuna and asks to see the Sphere. She lead him towards the reception counter to a small sphere laying on the touched it and suddenly a boy in a sand-like scuba diving suit popped up. "Shinra,could you come to Luca and give me the Sphere of Shuyin." in the background you could see Brother yelling at buddy. Then as nosy as he is he looked onto the screen infront of the small boy. "Who talking to?" He yelled at Shinra. Then He spotted Yuna on the screed. "Ooh,." he got all mushy around started dancing on the screen. Tidus looked at her and she knew what he was thinking. They both chuckled lightly at how well she knew him. "Yuna, can't you just go to the theater?We should have it saved over there." Yuna turned off the Sphere and headed towards the theater. She made her selection and On the screen in front of the Tidus saw the first Sphere they had gotten. When Shuyin was lockd in a cell.

Quietly Tidus watched. Loking closley at Shuyin he realised they do look a lot a heard his words.

"No, I'm not sorry! I didn't do anything wrong!" He grasped the bars of his cage, but the warrior monk only tucked the review office bin under one arm and walked away with his fingers in his ears. "I know you're listening! If she was your girl, what would you do? How can you blame me for trying to use your weapon? It was the only way to save the summoner! What would you do if you were me? Let me out of here!" Shuyin watched the man exit the area with his collection of new spheres. "I want to see her,"

When the Sphere ended Tidus stood up walked outside and went back to the locker room to prepare for the game he challenged Wakka to. "Hey Wakka, you ready?" Wakka turned around and had some food stuffed in his mouth. He quickly gulped it down and smiled. "We don't even have teams are we gonna play?" Tidus had totally forgotton. "Alright we have exactly one hour to find a we meet back here and start the game." Wakka shook his head understandng. Later they had there teams. Tidus before jogging to the locker room yelled along with Wakka. "Lets Blitz!"

The game ended with a score. 10- 7. Tidus had won due to the status effects of paralyzing Wakka's players,having had used the Jecht Shot.

"Well, looks like you still have no game." Tidus chuckled and ran away to meet up with Yuna by the entrance of the Locker room. They went out to eat and while eating two drunk guys ended up getting into a Bar Fight so they had to leave early. They went back to Besaid and discussed where they go tommorow. Then they all went to sleep. Yuna had snuck into Wakka's hut and sat on the bed next to looked at him,then kissed him on the forhead. "Hey, you missed my lips" he whispered to her. They both chuckled they went back to sleep.


End file.
